Character Renders
Here are some of the character renders for you guys to use for personal fan art project, be it covers, banners or background, etc. Most of them are cropped and edited version from official medias, with transparent background, and also includes official renders provided by publishers and Smilegate themselves! Please note that nobody owns anything from these renders as they are created by Smilegate and given to publishers to make promotional medias for events, upcoming updates, etc, and are released here under fair-use law. SWAT & SWAT-E ItemIcon 000.png ItemIcon_1984.png swat1.png swatgr1.png swat2.png swatgr.png swatgr2.png SWAT_Gold-M4A1.png swat-es.png SWAT2 (GR).png swat123.png SWAT20 BG.png swatbl.png swatbl1.png swatblback.png char01_swat.png SWAT2 (BL).png SWATElite.png swatelite.png SWAT-Elite_(BL).png OMOH OMOH Icon.png ItemIcon_1988.png omoh1.png char03.png OMOH00.png omoh-gr (1).png OMOH2 (GR).png OMOH20 BG.png omoh2.png omoh-3.png omohhdbl.png omoh2341.png omoh-bl.png OMOH_3.png OMOH2 (BL).png SAS SAS.png ItemIcon_1993.png sas2v.png 183044_183566381680324_4526246_n.png demo-unlocked.png sasgr1.png char02.png sas-gr.png SAS2 (GR).png SAS20 BG.png sas-bl.png char02_sas.png SAS2 (BL).png SAS20.png GSG-9 GSG-9 (Alt).png GSG-9.png GSG9gr.png gsggr.png gsg6.png gsg9-gr.png GSG9-1.png gsgbl.png GSG9_BL.png GSG9bl.png gsg4.png gsgbl (1).png 707 707.png 707_.png 707_(GR).png 707_GR.png 707-gr.png 707_(BL).png 707_BL.png 707-bl.png SDU SDU.png 7aks.png Sdu.png SDU (BL).png SDU (GR).png Navy SEALs Navy SEALs.png sealgr2.png sealgr.png sealgrextra2.png sealgr4.png sealgrextra1.png sealbl.png sealbl2.png sealblextra2.png SIA SIA.png SIA_GR-1.png siagr2.png SIA_GR3-1.png MOS_GR_03.png Mos_render2.png siagr1.png MOS Iron Beast.png SIA88273-1.png MOS 2.png mos_gr.png 197555_190804094289886_3797443_n.png sia8827.png Blade.png siabl1.png SIA88293-1.png mos_bl.png SIA-HD.png RPG-7_Gold.png siabl.png SPOP / SPOP-X SPOP.png spopgri.png Char ulp.png 200523 190803960956566 668386 n.png char06.png ulpgr.gif spopgl.png nv_l.png spop7.png 190426 190803974289898 1261823 n.png char06_spop.png spop1857.png Images (1).png 536818 472723389411866 951152158 n.png SPOP34.png Untitled 1.png SPOP AK VVIP.png Spopdsr.png SPOP-X.png spop-x2.png xhuntergr.png ULP_Black_BL-2.png spop-x.png ULP_Black_BL-2.png spop-x.png ULP-X X.png L.A. SWAT LA SWAT.png pandoragr.png pandora99283.png lswat_gr.png Lady SWAT.png Shock_Class.png Victory_GR.png Pandora.png pandorabl1.png ladyswat-light2.png pandorabl3.png Sans titre 3.png pandora88271.png lswat_bl.png FOX Fox.png ItemIcon FoxUndercover.png 75248637-5.png 252647_229854180364604_5714246_n.png CF-Fox-Howl-2.png kMia6.png foxf_gr.png foxsd2.png CFM FOXGR.png Fox_GR.png Fox_2.png Foxes.png 87060460.png blfox.png h3Q6M.png 249977_229854200364602_1811335_n.png FOX-HD.png fox-ed.png fox-remington.png FoxRanger1.png fox1k.png foxf_bl.png foxsd1.png CFM FOXBL.png FOX_BL.png STAR SOV (STAR Alt).png STAR.png star2.png valkyrie_gr.png S.T.A.R2.png char07.png Untitled 50.png grandbl.png blandgr.png 369905star.png star.png 26234_408968025049_6607914_n.png char07_sov.png S.T.A.R.png star3.png J.N.S., J.N.S.-Summer & J.N.S.-Variscite ItemIcon 1421.png Itemicon JNSSummer.png ItemIcon_3797.PNG 640px-Orchid_4.png Orchid_2.png JNS-gr.png orchid render.png B9apaf.png Orchid_1.png fuzzy class.png 123123.png JNS BL Thompson Beauty.png LanSummer-BL (1).png LanSummer-GR (1).png AOI_S_BL.png J.T.F. JTF1.png matahari_GR2.png matahari_GR1.png mthri.png jtf render.png Datura.png matahari.png matahari_BL1.png update_dem_mai_thanh_nu_xuat_hien_7.png CFCH_27082013_Update.png Black Raven ItemIcon 831.png Raven.png Black_raven.png Raven_1.png Panther.png White Wolf White Wolf.png White_wolf_GR.png gr-wolf.png Ffa.png White_wolf_BL.png White-Wolf-with-RPG.png cf-white-wolf-bl.png Commando ItemIcon 1230.png Redpower.png redpower_render.png CFCH_27082013_Update2.png RedPower (Char).png CommandoBlades.png 048.png S.B.S. ItemIcon 1265.png SBS Render.png Chara.png sbs_gr.png se.png Ixions Itemicon_Scorpion.png Scorpion_GR.png Scorpion_BL.png 11205994_785009388279045_5902379002726808756_n.jpg ABF ABF.png ABF_BG.png ABF_GR.jpg ABF_BL.jpg B.O.P.E ItemIcon_BOPE.png OPES.jpg OPES_GR.jpg OPES_BL.jpg BOPE_BG.png Hermes ItemIcon Hermes.png Hermes BG.png Miss A Fei.png|Fei MissA_Fei.png JIA.png|Jia MissA_Jia.png Min.png|Min MissA_Min.png Min_half.png Suzy.png|Suzy MissA_Suzy.png Sabel Sabel.png Sabel_Artwork.png Sabel (BL).png Sabel (GR).png Arch DF90I5U.png ItemIcon ArchGrand.PNG Arch_GR.png arch_ren.png Arch_BL.png m.png SJB (X & K) SJB.png SJB1.png SJBCOAT-ItemIcon.png Sjb-k.png The Fates ITEMICON_TheFates.png Fates_BG.png 13189_crossfire-prev.png TheVideoGameGallery_21282_2079x3830.png Switcher Switcher-Icon.png Zero.png Switcher_render.png Subject Alpha ItemIcon_SubjectAlpha.png SA BL 1.PNG SA BL 2.PNG SA BL 3.PNG SA BL 4.PNG SA BL 5.PNG SA BL 6.PNG SA BL 7.PNG SA BL 8.PNG SA GR 1.PNG SA GR 2.PNG SA GR 3.PNG SA GR 4.PNG SA GR 5.PNG SA GR 6.PNG SA GR 7.PNG SA GR 8.PNG SA SP 1.PNG SA SP 2.PNG SA SP 3.PNG SA SP 4.PNG SA SP 5.PNG SA SP 6.PNG SA SP 7.PNG SA SP 8.PNG Nymphs Nymphs_Icon.png Artwork 1 copy.png Artwork VIP 2 copy.png Artwork 4 copy.png Runaways RUNAWAYS Icon.PNG RUNAWAYS SPECIAL 8.PNG RUNAWAYS SPECIAL 7.PNG RUNAWAYS SPECIAL 6.PNG RUNAWAYS SPECIAL 5.PNG RUNAWAYS SPECIAL 4.PNG RUNAWAYS SPECIAL 3.PNG RUNAWAYS SPECIAL 2.PNG RUNAWAYS SPECIAL 1.PNG RUNAWAYS GR 8.PNG RUNAWAYS GR 7.PNG RUNAWAYS GR 6.PNG RUNAWAYS GR 5.PNG RUNAWAYS GR 4.PNG RUNAWAYS GR 3.PNG RUNAWAYS GR 2.PNG RUNAWAYS GR 1.PNG RUNAWAYS BL 8.PNG RUNAWAYS BL 7.PNG RUNAWAYS BL 6.PNG RUNAWAYS BL 5.PNG RUNAWAYS BL 4.PNG RUNAWAYS BL 3.PNG RUNAWAYS BL 2.PNG RUNAWAYS BL 1.PNG S.I.A Supreme Icon_VVIPIndex_20006_SP.PNG 1_VVIPIndex_20006_BL.PNG 2_VVIPIndex_20006_BL.PNG 3_VVIPIndex_20006_BL.PNG 4_VVIPIndex_20006_BL.PNG 5_VVIPIndex_20006_BL.PNG 6_VVIPIndex_20006_BL.PNG 7_VVIPIndex_20006_BL.PNG 8_VVIPIndex_20006_BL.PNG 1_VVIPIndex_20006_GR.PNG 2_VVIPIndex_20006_GR.PNG 3_VVIPIndex_20006_GR.PNG 4_VVIPIndex_20006_GR.PNG 5_VVIPIndex_20006_GR.PNG 6_VVIPIndex_20006_GR.PNG 7_VVIPIndex_20006_GR.PNG 8_VVIPIndex_20006_GR.PNG 1_VVIPIndex_20006_SP.PNG 2_VVIPIndex_20006_SP.PNG 3_VVIPIndex_20006_SP.PNG 4_VVIPIndex_20006_SP.PNG 5_VVIPIndex_20006_SP.PNG 6_VVIPIndex_20006_SP.PNG 7_VVIPIndex_20006_SP.PNG 8_VVIPIndex_20006_SP.PNG Ultimatum Ultimatum.png ItemIcon_4463.png 1VVIPIndex_20006_BL.png 2VVIPIndex_20006_BL.png 3VVIPIndex_20006_BL.png 4VVIPIndex_20006_BL.png 5VVIPIndex_20006_BL.png 6VVIPIndex_20006_BL.png 7VVIPIndex_20006_BL.png 8VVIPIndex_20006_BL.png 1VVIPIndex_20006_GR.png 2VVIPIndex_20006_GR.png 3VVIPIndex_20006_GR.png 4VVIPIndex_20006_GR.png 5VVIPIndex_20006_GR.png 6VVIPIndex_20006_GR.png 7VVIPIndex_20006_GR.png 8VVIPIndex_20006_GR.png 1VVIPIndex_20006_SP.png 2VVIPIndex_20006_SP.png 3VVIPIndex_20006_SP.png 4VVIPIndex_20006_SP.png 5VVIPIndex_20006_SP.png 6VVIPIndex_20006_SP.png 7VVIPIndex_20006_SP.png 8VVIPIndex_20006_SP.png Ngoc Trinh N.Trinh.png NgocTrinh_BG.png Mocha Itemicon_Mocha.png Mocha_BG.png Mocha-gr.png Mocha BL Render.png G.E.M. Itemicon_3740.png Gem.png GEM-BL.png Hero Hero icon 2.png Hero1551.png Hero81162.png hero2u.png hero1x.png hero123.png Ares Render.png Commando (HMX) Commando2.png Dotkich212.png Falcon.png Heromode_X-janpatch.png Ranger ItemIcon 1354.png Ranger2.png nemesis render gr.png|Original. nemesis render gr normalised.png|Slightly Edited. nemesis_bl.png nemesis_gr.png Ranger.png nemesis_.png Crossfire20130704_0001.png Devil Hunter ItemIcon_DevilHunterMerc.png DevilHunter Cook.png DevilHunter.png Devilhuntericon1.png Devilhuntericon2.png Hero2.png Devil Hunter Merc PNG.png Knight M_knight.png Ghosts Tact. Suit Male.png GhostY.png Ghost-Y Render.png 410px-Ghost-Y_Art.png ghostygr.png Tact. Suit Female.png char_ghostx.png Untitled 3.png mod2_bg.png Ghost.png ghost2c.png ghosth.png ghostmv.png ghostw.png Ghost Wo.png Mutants slug.png hulk2.png hulk.png Slug1.png hulk-4.png 1-0.png reaper.png dreadms.png epicdread.png reaper2.png Zombie Ghost2.png 3-0.png 4-0.png 5-0.png maidenl.png 249529_232630993420256_4881138_n.png maiden3.png maidenbg.png maiden2.png maiden5p.png maiden4.png Nurse 3rd.png Icon Smoke.png Smoke_4.png smoke2.png smoke3.png smoke7712.png smoke331.png smoke2i.png smoke.png Smoke1h.png Nano assassin06-2.png Assasin_1.png character_3.png character_2.png enchantress.png Xeno,Havoc & Devil Terminator Xeno_Render.png Dotkich21.png Havoc.png cf3.png Havoc_(v2).png Havoc-ingame.png hero1.png|Demon Terminator Bosses Goliath.png Nightmare2.png Boss Warhead.png Titan_1.png Titan 3.png Titan 2.png mikkay.png mysterious_girl.png Phantom.png destroyer.png 09.png Mech_Spider.png Boss GigantPredatorBY.png Predator_Artwork.png SnakeMech.png Zombie Mode Undead.png sprinter.png SAS_BL_zombie.png OMOH_BL_zombie.png GHOST_female_2_copy.png boomer.png Jumpers.png Ordinary_Type.png Blow_Type.png FallBack_Type.png High-Explosive_Type.png RoadBlock_Type.png Assassins.png Hell_Claw.png Bionic_Mutants.png Steel_Beast.png Wave Mode Demolition.png|Demolition Blaster.png|Blaster Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut Marksman.png|Marksman Medic.png|Medic Panther.png|Panther Blaster-Gold.png|Blaster (Gold) Hunter.png|Hunter ShieldClass.png|Shield ShockClass.png|Shock Global Rish Merc.png|Mercenaries Black List Merc.png|Mercenaries Cartoon sas-3D.png CF Comics SPOP.png SPOP4.png SPOP-c.png SPOP2.png SPOP3.png SOV-c.png Grp3.png Grp2.png Nurse.png Grp4.png MOS.png 336365 254035158040292 2024740174 o.png 280117 267889789988162 2134199130 o.png Pandora BL 2.png 398369 229686033808538 1371546130 n.png LSWAT BL.png ChbLA bl.png ChbLA gr.png 398369 n.png LSWAT.png Mmm.png male_role_img1.png Revamped Character Icon ItemIcon_0000.png ItemIcon_001.png ItemIcon_002.png ItemIcon_006.png Itemicon_500.png ItemIcon_565.png ItemIcon_628.png ItemIcon_688.png Itemicon_836.png ItemIcon_887.png ItemIcon_957.png ItemIcon_994.png ItemIcon_1045.png ItemIcon_1050.png ItemIcon_1146.png ItemIcon_1205.png ItemIcon_1230_.png ItemIcon_1265_.png ItemIcon_1354_.png ItemIcon_1421_.png ItemIcon_1483_.png ItemIcon_1503.png ItemIcon_1506.png ItemIcon_1509.png ItemIcon_1512.png ItemIcon_1587.png ItemIcon_1621.png ItemIcon_1661.png ItemIcon_1695.png ItemIcon_1698.png ItemIcon_1701.png ItemIcon_1704.png ItemIcon_1707.png ItemIcon_1710.png ItemIcon_1836.png ItemIcon_1840.png ItemIcon_1845.png Itemicon_1888.png Itemicon_1904.png Itemicon_2007.png ItemIcon_2251.png Itemicon_2404.png ItemIcon_2438.png Itemicon_2471.png Itemicon_2525.png Itemicon_2568.png ItemIcon_2619.png Itemicon_2874.png Itemicon_3173.png Itemicon_3277.png Itemicon_3722.png ItemIcon_3797.png ItemIcon_4278.png Itemicon_4320.png Runaways NG Icon.png S_ItemIcon_4325.PNG ItemIcon_4652.png ItemIcon_4505.png ItemIcon_4463.png ItemIcon_2285.png ItemIcon_2391.png ItemIcon_003.png ItemIcon_899.png ItemIcon_005.png ItemIcon_007.png Ares Char.png DX Puma Item.png DX Noble Gold Item.png Artworks Some artworks that could be used to make renders, for anyone interested in doing so and possibly upload them here: 050.jpg|Commando. 049.jpg|Commando. 048.jpg|Commando. GSG9GR.png|GSG-9. GSG9BL.png|GSG-9. 90-130F3105549648.jpg|Navy SEALs. 22.jpg|S.B.S. 23.jpg|S.B.S. SBS-BL.jpg|S.B.S. 21.jpg|S.B.S. 20131021231023416.png|J.N.S. Ranger.jpg|Ranger. Jumpsuit_promotion_BL.jpg|Sabel JumpSuit_Promotion_GR.jpg|Sabel Pic_01.jpg|Sabel 90-130F31055211a.jpg|Hunter. MzM11373345511383.jpg|Fury Ghost. 295085_266257743472588_1601048076_n.jpg|Assassins. 543632_266257450139284_1583593052_n.jpg|Assassins. 303405_266257523472610_1613828639_n.jpg|Assassins. 532875_266257433472619_2136120282_n.jpg|Assassins. 548406_266257473472615_646049757_n.jpg|Assassins. 778765_480573675312925_202643836_o.jpg|Havoc img200908051328540_s.jpg|Loading screen Char SWAT-E.png|SWAT E Char SWAT20.png|SWAT 2.0 Char SWAT.png|SWAT Devil Hunter CF.jpg|Devil Hunter Crusherz BL.png|Crusherz BL Runaways Blue Render.png|Runaways Blue Crusherz SP + GR.png Layer.png Crusherz 2.png Category:CrossFire Category:Images Category:Characters Category:Renders